A Bad Choice On His Part
by ClockworkHoenn
Summary: Lance gets into something he regrets. He doesn't regret it until meeting Yellow and falling for her. Granted Shipping


**I got this idea by going though a bunch of Lance pictures. :D**

**Chapter one.**

* * *

><p>The night air was cold. There was the sound of blades hitting each other. Sword fighting had been made into a past time, not something that killed anymore, but the blades used in this fight were not being used for fun. Blood had been spilt everywhere because the young boy had took on a whole gang alone as a test. He had past, but almost died in the process. Instead the assassin Dragon was born, the first of assassins for hire in his era. The test wasn't complete. There was one more test to complete, one not on paper. Dragon had walked toward his master. The master was smirking, ready for the last chance. He took something from the belt of Dragon, a new Pokémon he had caught when joining this organization and the master sent it out. The happy little Dratini looked at him while shaking his tail. He already loved his master. Dragon looked to his master and understood the test. He had also got attached, but he had to do it. Putting his sword to the Pokémon's neck scared the Dratini, but he thought his master was just playing. He wagged his tail and then a tear came from Dragon as his sword killed the poor little Pokémon.<p>

She sighed as she looked over the pile of books the guy in front of her had. He had picked up almost all the workbooks they were suppose to take from this classroom to the next. It was the last day this school would be opened, so the two and some of their friends stayed to help clean up. She took the remaining two and looked at him.

"You sure you got this Red?" She asked. He tried to nod, but the books fell onto the ground covering her in books. The two laughed and went to pick them up, their hands touching every so often and their faces glowing as it happened. They both had the same amount of books, which made her happier. The two made their way down the hallway, but not before she ran into someone. The books fell to the ground and Red gasped as he watched her almost fall, but the boy caught her before. By then she was blushing. He placed her on the ground and then left the two alone. Red ran over and looked her over.

"Are you ok Yellow?" He asked and she nodded, still red.

* * *

><p>He had gone off to catch another Pokémon to replace the one he had been told to kill. It was after he went to see his target. He had not meant to run into the girl, but he knew that he would have to avoid her to keep his secret. It didn't take him long to fix his team and to train for a while, only about an hour. He hadn't practiced his sword. He decided he would go get it over with, so he left the forest.<p>

* * *

><p>Yellow had stayed behind with one last teacher. She hadn't wanted to go home. She was truly hoping he was still here. She sighed as she placed another box down. The teacher gave her thumbs up and she smiled. When the room got darker and spookier than normal, only Yellow noticed. She was a bit scared herself, but ignored the feeling. She hadn't needed to leave the teacher alone. When it started to rain and thunder, Yellow got scared. When the boy appeared at the door, it scared her more. He ignored her, glared once, and then went to the teacher, drawing out a sword. The teacher had backed up, as he got closer. He cornered her to the wall.<p>

"You are target one for Dragon the killer." He muttered to her right before he killed her, quickly and quietly. She made a slight scream, and then he let her fall as her blood got all over the ground. He looked toward Yellow and then walked over at her. She saw that he was covered in blood, the teacher's blood. "You have seen. That's not good." He muttered. "Master will be disappointed." Yellow said nothing, still scared. He sat in a desk near her and sighed. "I'm new at this." He muttered. Yellow's fear had disappeared when she saw how confused he looked.

"W-Well you should go." She said. "You don't want the cops catching you!" He looked to her, surprised she was worried about him and not herself.

"What about you? If anyone finds you here, they'll think you did it." He stood and put out his hand. "Want to come?" He asked. She could stay and go to prison, stay and run, or could go with him. She didn't take his hand. She would go to prison then take a killer's hand. He took it back as lighting filled the room. When the room dimmed again, the boy was gone and Yellow was left alone.

* * *

><p>When the cops showed up, Yellow was not thought to be the killer, but just a watcher. She wouldn't say anything about the boy or the teacher. The body was taken away to burry. Yellow was sitting in her favorite place in town. She was looking at the sky, seeing the face of the killer in every cloud. Someone joined her. She turned to see Red. He smiled.<p>

"Hey. Are you ok?" He asked. She just nodded and lay on the ground. He moved closer to her. He knew she needed someone to comfort her. He laid next to her and put his arm under her head. He closed his eyes and smiled. She had moved closer and the two fell asleep.

* * *

><p>He had gotten his next mission. He didn't really want to do it, but he would have to. It was a job he was hired to do. Even if he liked it or not.<p>

* * *

><p>Yellow woke up when she felt metal near her chest. She saw him standing above with the same sword he had already killed many with. Yellow was surprised to be alive. She looked to Red to see him alive as well, sleeping though it. The sword was removed from Yellow's chest as he bent down to look at her. She gasped. It was the guy who had caught her in the hallway. He sighed and placed the sword on the ground. She got a better look at him then. He had orange hair[which it kind of looks red as well] and wore navy blue and black clothes to blend in with the dark. Yellow sat up. She was confused. She knew she was his second target, but why didn't he do it?<p>

"What's your name?" She heard herself say to him. She wanted to know more.

"Dragon." He muttered. Yellow shook her head.

"I want your real name. That's not it is it?" He sighed.

"I'm Lance." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you Lance. I think I like that better than Dragon." She said. Lance found that he couldn't kill her because something had happened the first time he saw her. Was that what was called 'Love at first sight?' He had no idea, but he was glad she truly cared about him. He took his sword and put it up. This would be the first of many jobs he would fail. She just did him that way.

**I didn't give Lance a big speaking part because I'm not good at 'bad guys.' Hope you enjoyed. I don't know if this will continue or not.**


End file.
